Sonic Adventure: The Epic
by TacoMonkey
Summary: The plot of Sonic Adventure, but made as though all previous games never happened. Also, all of the characters are humans.
1. Dark Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters.

A huge island floats over the ocean. This is Angel Island, home of the Master Emerald. A lone figure sits on the steps of a shrine, with a gigantic green stone glowing at the top. The figure is a young man, in his late teens, with bright red hair grown in dreadlocks. He wore a red sleeveless shirt with a white crest on it, and a pair of red jeans. On his hands are two large white gloves, with spikes on the knuckles. This figure is me. My name is Knuckles, and I am the guardian of the Master Emerald.

As far back as I can remember, I've been living here on this dark island, always guarding the Master Emerald from anything that could harm it. I don't know why I was given this job, why it was my fate. Destined to be here...forever.

I heard a huge crash. I looked back, and the Master Emerald was in pieces. Coming out of it was a monster, made of blue liquid with glowing green eyes. It didn't take long for me to put two and two together.

"What did you do to the Master Emerald?!" I shouted, infuriated. The creature did not answer. "Answer me!" I screamed. I ran up to it and tried punching it in the face, but it swung on if its powerful arms and struck me hard. I went flying of the edge of the shrine, and landed on the hard ground below.

"No fair!" I protested. I ran back up to the top of the shrine, just in time to see the creature transform into a puddle and slip away.

I felt the ground shake beneath me. I knew all too well what was going on. Without the Master Emerald's power, Angel Island would fall into the ocean.

I looked at where the Master Emerald had one stood. Now, only the base remained. I wasn't sure how far the pieces may have been flung, but I knew I had to find them.

How do I write reviews? This is my first story and I'm new to the site. At the top of the screen, the "Log In" icon is always there. When I try to log in, it wont go away!


	2. A Very Happy Accident

The sun was bright out. Almost too bright out. As I walked down the side of the street, I felt the wind blowing through my spiky blue hair. People keep telling me I should get it cut, but I don't listen. I like my hair long.

I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a blue hooded jacket, and a pair of jeans. Together with my hair, my clothes would have made me look completely blue if it weren't for my white gloves and red sneakers.

My name is Eric Hededski, but most people call me "Sonic". They call me that because I like fast things. Fast cars, fast roller-coasters, fast food. It's all good to me.

In fact, I was so busy summing myself up that I failed to notice the open manhole I was walking towards. Eventually I noticed it, but only after I had fallen in.

Thankfully, the water wasn't deep, because I can't swim. Yeah, I know it's a bit odd for a sixteen year-old to not know how to swim, but I don't really care.

I noticed a strange glow coming from around the corner, so I decided to check it out. I then came across a pair of shiny red...shoes.

Needless to say, I was rather disappointed (although I'm not sure what I expected to find in a sewer).

I looked down at my own shoes. They were soaked, and worn down pretty badly. The ones I had just found were definitely brand new, and looked comfortable. So I decided to try them on.

After checking out my new shoes, I decided that I had better figure out how to get out of the sewer. Fortunately, there was a map posted on the wall (for who I don't know), and I headed toward the exit.

At least I think I did. Because the moment I headed in the direction of the exit, I was outside. I looked back. If I squinted hard enough, I could just barely make out the spot where I had just been, not two seconds ago.

I felt very confused. "What's wrong with me?" I thought, "Am I sick?" I certianly am not the powerful-minded type, so this was all very mind boggling.

I decided to test something out. I went over to the beach, and tried to find the biggest stick that I could. I found one of considerable length, and stick it into the sand. I then ran to the other side of the beach and found another big stick, and stuck it in the sand as well.

I got out my stopwatch and started the clock. I then started running to the other stick as fast as I could. What I didn't expect, however, was that I went flying past the other stick and tripped over a log. I soon found myself face first in the sand. I stopped the clock, and looked at what it said.

"1.09 seconds?!" I shouted. "That's incredible!" I then thought about my situation, and decided to use my newfound speed for the most worthy deed of all: practical jokes.

At my High School, I was often picked on. So I figured that I would go ahead and prank everyone who had bullied me. I wrapped up the quarterback in toilet paper, drew all over my history teacher's face in permanent marker, and tripped the entire basketball team over multiple times.

My work done, I decided to go test out just how fast I could run. I noticed an area where, if I timed it just right, I could run up the side of the wall and get onto the roof. I timed my jump carefully, and dashed up the wall as fast as I could. I landed not-too-gracefully on the roof of the building.

I heard police sirens. Lifting my self up, I looked down at the streets to see what was going on. The police cars looked just like ants from this high up. I saw them rushing towards City Hall, and decided to check things out. Before I left, I noticed that it had started to rain.

When I got there, the police were already out of their cars, ans were armed with shotguns. They had parked their cars in a circle and had surrounded...something.

The creature was about 6 feet tall, and was a neon blue. Strangely, it almost looked like liquid. It's eyes glowed bright green, and looked like some kind of alien out of a science fiction movie. From my perch on a nearby roof, I could hear the police speaking. "Put your hands up!" The police shouted. The creature just stood there. Silent and still.

The police were done negotiating. "Ready, men? Fire!" Bullets shot out of their guns, and hit the creature dead-on. However, the creature was unaffected. The bullets were now inside the creature, still visible. It was liquid!

"Oh no! Our weapons are useless!" The police ran for cover. So naturally, I decided to step in. I dropped down from my perch, and landed on top of a police car. "This could be fun." I thought.

I ran at the creature at full speed, but it jumped out of the way and I ended up slamming into the wall. I turned around. "That's not gonna work a second time!" I shouted.

Once again, I ran at him. This time he flattened into a puddle, and I slipped over him. I landed hard on my backside. I looked around, and the creature was gone. I heard a noise coming from above me.

I looked up, and I saw that the creature was perched on a lamppost. It stretched out it's arm and tried to punch me, but I easily dodged it.

The creature jumped down from the lamppost and stated to retreat. I ran after it, but it transformed into a puddle and seeped into a nearby storm drain. Soon after, the rain cleared up.


End file.
